In recent years, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technologies have emerged as a fast-growing market. Among the various WLAN technologies, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard is the dominating technology and is frequently used for WLANs.
Devices within WLANs communicate wirelessly pursuant to the 802.11 standard with other devices within the WLAN to request, grant, provide, and/or receive access to network resources. However, wireless communication between a first set of devices may interfere with communication between another set of devices. In one example, a first set of devices communicating on a particular channel may cause interference for a second set of devices communicating on the same channel (or partially overlapping channels) if wireless signals, transmitted between devices in the first set of devices, reaches devices in the second set of devices.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.